


This Dog's Seen Better Days

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Gen, I don't know what I'm doing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tim thought he was safe from everything. Including The Operator.Until one day, a man comes to his door, claiming to know him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: TIM ISN'T A CREEPYPASTA. TOBY IS. THEY DON'T LIVE IN THE SAME UNIVERSE. However, in this story they do. Now, on with the show!

Tim tried his best to forget about his past. He'd read several WikiHow articles on how to get amnesia, but there really was no safe way to do so. (Unless you count cracking your skull open safe.)

He'd moved to a nice, quaint town, somewhere in Wisconsin. He lived in an even quainter house, smack-dab in the middle of a very quiet neighborhood.

Tim liked quiet. He liked it when he was alone. Quiet and alone meant safety.

He lived a boring life, but that was a blessing after all he'd been through with the Marble Hornets project and that... that _being_ known as The Operator. Even just thinking about it left a vile image in his mind. That thing he'd tried so hard to forget.

It was like a game to him. He called it "How Long Can I not Think About the Thing that Ruined my Life". He would usually go a few days, maybe a week or so. And then it would all come back to him. When that would happen, he would lock himself in his room and cry. 

* * *

 One fateful Tuesday, he got a knock at the door around three P.M. 

He assumed that it was a kid doing a fundraiser or a girl scout, because that's what it usually was.

He was definitely not expecting a grown man wearing a hoodie and jeans in seventy-five degree weather. He also looked as if he hadn't washed his hair or clothes in forever.

"Can I uh, help you?" Tim asked, praying that the man (about nineteen or twenty) would leave.

"T-Tim. I kn-know you're n-not inv-v-volved with M-Marble Hornets a-anymore, but you m-might wanna hear th-th-this..." the young man stuttered.

Tim froze. 

"Excuse me? How do you know who I am?!"

"S-So you ARE T-Tim ' _Masky'_ Wright! Yes!" the young man cheered."Shit. That s-sounded creepy..."

"What the fuck?! How do you know who I am?!" Tim said, his voice wavering.

"Pl-please, Timothy! I'm here t-to h-h-help you!" he pleaded. "By the way, m-my name's Toby. I-I was a proxy of The Operator, a-and I escaped h-him..." He started to lift up his shirt, much to Tim's surprise. On his hip, he had a burn scar in the shape of The Operator.

Tim was shocked, to say the least.

"Come in, Toby. I can make you a cup of coffee or somethin'. You're gonna be here a while, because you've got a hell of a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

 

Toby brushed past him and made a beeline to the nearest couch.

"N-no coffee for m-me, thanks." He put his backpack on the floor next to him and sat down.

Tim sat on the couch next to him.

"So, obviously I uh, have some questions for you. First, how'd you get here? Second, where'd you come from? Third, how are you going to help me?"

Toby got intimately close and turned to face Tim, his legs crossed. He stretched and started to tremble.

"You O.K., kid?" Tim asked, worriedly.

"I'm f-fine, just g-got Tourette's." Toby replied, clicking his tongue. "A-anyway, I got h-here by walking. It wasn't th-th-that far. Came from W-Waukesha a-after I heard the news of th-the Slender Man Stabbing case--"

"I've heard of that. It's worrying, but it's halfway across the state though! How long did it take you?!" Tim replied, shocked.

"N-no more questions, Tim," Toby retorted. "ANYWAY, I w-wanted you t-to kinda... help me, I-I guess... I wanted to f-find The Operator."

Those words struck Tim in the heart.

"Why the hell'd you come to me?! That... that _THING_ ruined my fucking life!" Tim yelled.

"Y-you know a lot a-about him... A-and besides, if y-you help me f-find him, I can erase your m-memory about H-Him and h-have him get off your back."

"Really?" Tim said, hoping that that Toby kid wasn't lying.

"Yeah. L-like I said, I work for Him. K-kinda. A-and I need t-to see H-Him again. S-so He can g-give me my next m-mission."

"Mission? What do you mean, _mission_?" Tim asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mission as in to k-kill people, yanno?" Toby grinned erratically. "It's what I d-do best!"

"You fucking bastard," Tim said angrily. "I should've called the cops when I first met you!"

"A-AS IF YOU D-DIDN'T FUCKING K-KILL HOODIE!" Toby spat, spasming wildly. "IT'S NOT L-L-LIKE I HAVE A CHOICE, AND QUITE FRANKLY, _my dear_ , Y-YOU DIDN'T EITHER!"

Toby felt Tim's warm hand around his neck. He coughed, trying wildly to free himself.

"Struggling makes it worse." Tim said in a monotone voice.

"F-Fucking bastard... It's a shame th-that I loved you." Toby said, choking.

Tim loosened his grip on the younger man.

And time stopped.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Toby was able to free himself from Tim's grip. He hacked twice. There were pink and purple marks where the older man had dug his fingernails into his neck.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Tim said, confused.

"I-I _admired_ you, Tim," Toby cried. "You're s-so brave and strong and I...I...Y-You deserve to be f-free from Th-The Operator's gasp! Don't you fucking understand?!" He hugged Tim tightly.

"I...Toby, this isn't right. I'm not..." 

"Tim. I c-can help you...Please, j-just give me a ch-chance." Toby hiccuped as he kissed Tim on the lips.

Tim kissed back.

"Fuck, kid, I don't know what I've gotten myself into. But I sure as hell wanna get out alive."

Toby let go of him.

"Y-You will, I promise."

"So, what do we do now?" Tim asked.

"S-Summon The O-Operator now, I guess." Toby said, twiddling his thumbs.

"And how are you going to do that?"

"W-We have to go s-somewhere safe. Far a-away from anyone else. He'll f-feel safe then and He'll give m-me my mission!"

"All right. You probably know the state of Wisconsin better than I do, since you've walked across it," Tim chuckled nervously. He had to face his fears somehow, but he was contemplating if seeing The Operator would even be worth it. "Where is a good isolated place?"

"Probably Peshtigo. I-It's a forest that I passed on my way here... There might b-be like, campers or s-some shit, but it's a huge forest."

"How far away is it?"

"It's h-halfway between here and Waukesha."

"So pretty far, then."

"Yeah, I-I guess so."

"How in the hell are we gonna get there? You seem like you have a pretty well laid-out plan."

"We're t-taking your car."

"Beats walking, I guess. I... don't really have much money for gas."

"Wh-When you run out, we c-can take a bus or some shit." Toby replied after a few seconds of thinking.

"Yeah, I guess. If we're leaving right now, let me pack up some stuff. Like a change of clothes and some money."

"I-I'll wait here for you. All my st-stuff is in my backpack," Toby said, picking up his backpack.

 


End file.
